Vampirella
|Main Article}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Fan Art Gallery|Fan Art Gallery}} }} Dark Shadows Universe Images Quotes ]] Name: Vampirella Other Names: N/A Species: Unknown Gender: Female Alignment: Good Status: Alive Citizenship: Unknown Occupation(s): Adventurer Relatives: Unknown First Appearance: Dark Shadows/Vampirella Vol 1 1 Last Appearance: Unknown Appearance of Death: N/A Creator(s): Jim Warren; Trina Robbins; Frank Frazetta; Marc Andreyko; Patrick Berkenkotter }} Overview Vampirella is an ally of Barnabus Collins and enemy of the Big Apple Butcher, Jack the Ripper and Lady Bathory. Dynamite Universe Images Quotes ]] Name: Vampirella Other Names: N/A Species: Unknown Gender: Female Alignment: Good Status: Alive Citizenship: American Occupation(s): Adventurer Relatives: Lilith (mother) First Appearance: Vampirella (Dynamite) Vol 1 1 Last Appearance: Unknown Appearance of Death: N/A Creator(s): Jim Warren; Trina Robbins; Frank Frazetta; Eric Trautmann; Wagner Reis }} Overview Vampirella is a hunter of vampires and demons and a nemesis of Dracula. Notes *This version only appeared in Volume 1 and Volume 2 of Vampirella, and several spin-offs, including Prophecy and Feary Tales. Later series are to be considered as a reboot. Harris Universe Images Quotes ]] Name: Vampirella Other Names: Vampi Species: Human/Demon Hybrid Gender: Female Alignment: Good Status: Alive Citizenship: American Occupation(s): Adventurer; Monster Hunter Relatives: Lilith (mother) First Appearance: Vampirella: Morning in America Vol 1 1 Last Appearance: Vampirella: The Second Coming Vol 1 4 Appearance of Death: Vampirella: The Second Coming Vol 1 4 Creator(s): Jim Warren; Trina Robbins; Frank Frazetta; Kurt Busiek; Louis LaChance }} Overview Vampirella is a human/demon hybrid born in Drakulon in Hell, after he mother, Lilith, fornicated with demons. Vampirella was tasked, by her mother, to hunt and destroy all her other offspring, who aren't as good as Vampirella. Along the way, she has been aligned with many people who share an interest in hunting monsters and vampires, including Adam Van Helsing, with whom she had a romantic relationship with. Top Cow Universe Images Quotes ]] Name: Vampirella Other Names: N/A Species: Unknown Gender: Female Alignment: Neutral Status: Alive Citizenship: Unknown Occupation(s): Adventurer; Monster Hunter Relatives: Unknown First Appearance: Unknown Last Appearance: Unknown Appearance of Death: N/A Creator(s): Jim Warren; Trina Robbins; Frank Frazetta }} Overview Vampirella is an adventurer who teamed up with The Magdalena to stop the Demon Butcher of BurgundyMagdalena / Vampirella Vol 1 1, and later to stop Spencer from ruling the world through mind controlMagdalena / Vampirella Vol 2 1. Warren Universe Images Quotes ]] Name: Vampirella Other Names: Vampi; Bambi Aurora Species: Unknown Gender: Female Alignment: Good Status: Alive Citizenship: Unknown Occupation(s): N/A Relatives: Draculina (sister); Evily (cousin) First Appearance: Vampirella (Warren) Vol 1 1 Last Appearance: Vampirella (Warren) Vol 1 113 Appearance of Death: N/A Creator(s): Jim Warren; Trina Robbins; Frank Frazetta }} Overview Vampirella originates from the planet Drakulon. She ended up on Earth after finding an Earth-made spacecraft which crashed on Drakulon. Since then, she decided to hunt down and eradicate all evil Vampires which descended from Dracula, who was also from Drakulon, but had been corrupted by the Mad God Chaos. References Category:Character Articles Category:Female Characters Category:American Characters Category:Aliens Category:Vampires Category:Demons Category:Adventurers Category:Monster Hunters Category:Warren Publishing Characters Category:Harris Comics Characters Category:Top Cow Productions Characters Category:Dynamite Entertainment Characters